<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Better Man by 5mart_1di0t, Banksie94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759801">The Better Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/pseuds/5mart_1di0t'>5mart_1di0t</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94'>Banksie94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collaboration Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Cuckolding, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Hung Shota, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5mart_1di0t/pseuds/5mart_1di0t, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a newly married women finds love and lust in the arms of her new little brother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collaboration Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Better Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone,</p><p>this story was an idea by 5mart_1di0t and was built upon by me</p><p>feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests</p><p>we hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marriage is meant to be for life, but my question to you is, what if your brother in law is more manly than your husband.   This is the problem that I have, I recently got married to the love of my life, his name is Blake and I think he does oil drilling or something like that, either way he has muscles for days and makes a lot of money so you can probably guess why I married him.      I defiantly knew why he married me, I'm 26, my name is Nicole and smoking hot in every sense of the words, I have been blessed with EE cups breasts, slim waist and a perky bubble butt. </p><p> </p><p>I was perfectly happy with my life that was until Blake’s little brother, Steven who was 8 years old came to live with us for a while,  which in on itself is fine but one day I saw it while getting ready to have a bath with him.  I saw that this little boy was hung like a bull, I couldn’t measure at the time but it looked around 9 inches long with a thickness of a coke can and that was when it was soft.  </p><p> </p><p>I tried my best not to stare at his cock but my eyes wondered again and again, I saw in his face the innocence that only a 8 year old could have shown with his bright smile as he played in the bath, this divided me in two, I was comparing the beast of a cock to the little sweet boy it was attached too. </p><p> </p><p>By the end of the bath I didn't know what to do , I was in shock that suck a perfect cock could exist but as the day ended I could feel my pussy ache for it, I knew I needed it more then I needed air at that moment, I knew it was wrong to lust after a 8 year old let alone the brother of my husband and I tried to not think about that thick monster but every night when I went to bed I could feel my body ache for it, I saw in it when I closed my eyes, I had to have it no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>As the days passed, I started to plan my move for that cock , I knew that Blake would be staying late at work on Friday so that’s when I planned to make my move, I knew that once that cock was in me that I wouldn't want too stop until I was filled with his baby batter, just the thought of being filled with the boys cum was making my pussy drip with desire. </p><p> </p><p>I finally had my plan put together, it was the best plan I admit  it if it got me that cock I wouldn't care, by this point I was desperate for him, my body craved it, I tired to get Blake to slate my desires but his 4 inch barely scratched, I was left wanting even more. </p><p> </p><p>I was starting to get a new perspective on my love life because of this, I started to see my husband as nothing but a pathetic wallet to help pay for the life I want, I couldn’t help this train of thought as the image of Steven’s cock made her see that Blake was nothing to her anymore, I want to worship Steven’s monster but I want to own that cock, I will mold him into the perfect man. </p><p> </p><p>Next day  </p><p> </p><p>“bye honey, have fun at work" as Blake came in for a kiss, I was almost repulsed at the idea of kissing him , I managed to keep it together as the kiss end “I will sweety, see ya", as he turned and left, I will still admit he has a sexy body but I cannot help comparing the two brothers and even with his muscles it still wasn't enough to stop me from wanting Stevens man meat and I know it’s time to set things in motion. </p><p> </p><p>As I saw Blake leave for work , I turned around and with a sexual bounce in my walk I made my way to the kitchen to get Stevens ‘treat’ ready, I smiled to myself as I thought of the treat I will be getting later, I made his favorite sandwich as the after school treat as it could hide the aphrodisiac within it all I had to do was wait until he got home. </p><p> </p><p>It was the most torturous day of my life waiting for Steven to come home from school, I was going made with want and desire by as the clock ticked away I knew it was time to get ready for when he did get home. </p><p> Just as I finished the treat, Steven came running in “hi Nicole” I smiled sweetly at him, looking into his beautiful  blue eyes, I swear I could get lost in them if I wasn’t careful “hi Steven,how was school" I could see that like ,lost kids he didn’t  want to think about school so I pushed my plan instead, “why don’t you take this treat I made you and go unpack your bag then go to my room and we can have some fun instead lf homework” I could see him light up just from the idea “really Nicole” “yep now here’s your treat and get started “ he grabbed the sandwich “ok Nicole” he ran upstairs I could help but giggle at that cute boy, if only he knew what I planned to do to him. </p><p> </p><p>I made my way to my room, taking off my clothes as I did leaving me naked and ready for anything, I laid down on the bed covering myself with a blanket as I wanted to surprise him. </p><p> </p><p>Like the hyperactive kid he is, he ran into my room and saw I was in bed, I smiled seeing that cute boy wonder what is happening, “come sit down Steven” he slowly came towards the bed but looked scared like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “don’t worry sweety your not in trouble” this made him lighten up a little but I could still see that he was scared. </p><p>“I want to have a quick talk about your brother and I” he was shocked at this but I knew I had to do this, he was so close to my naked body, so close to conquering my very body from his brother.   “you see I have this problem…..I don’t find your brother sexual anymore” I could see he was a little confused by this “it means I don’t love him anymore” I saw pure shock on his when I finished “what, please don’t leave Nicole, please don’t leave, I will be a good boy if you don’t leave" I could feel the panic in his voice as he spoke, I smiled at him and rubbed his cheek, I felt so happy that I mean so much to this little boy. </p><p> </p><p>“the reason I don’t love him is because I found someone else I love more" I could see the tears well up in his eyes “ I love you Steven and I want you to be mine” that stopped the tears but only because he was way beyond confused “what do you mean Nicole” I let the blanket fall as I crawled towards him letting him soak in my body as I made my way to his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“ what I mean is I want you to take your brothers place, I want to be yours" while his face said shocked his cock said yes , I could see it throb in his pants, almost begging to be released, I could feel my pussy dampen when I saw that monster a hunger unknown to began to take hold of my very soul. </p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you want me Steven” “hhhhow” I extended my hand to his pants encased cock and began to rub it slowly, “your cock is reacting to me Steven, it tells me what you want” I could feel his eyes focused on my body especially my breasts so I went on my knees “so do you want me Steven” I pressed my arms together to emphasize my large tits. </p><p> </p><p>It was like something snapped in him as he lunged at me and went straight for my tits, latching onto one of my nipples while his hand took the other, “ahhhhhh" god it felt good to have him sucking on my tits “yes Steven, ohhhhh yes more” I could see a wet patch on his pants, I could smell it from here, it smelt like pure pre-cum oozing out of his cock. </p><p> </p><p>I take off his pants which caused his cock to spring up into the air, my world narrowed like I could only focus on this magnificent piece of man meat in front of me, I drooled knowing what this thing could do to me. </p><p> </p><p>I could see it throb with need it was only when Steven called out to me “Nicole my pee pee  feels weird” my heart melted at his innocence “it’s  like that because you feel the same way I do” and the aphrodisiac would help too. </p><p> </p><p>I moved Steven around so his cock was closer to me, my lips moved closer to the head until they hovered just above his cock head “I’m going to make you feel really good because I love you Steven” I could his body shiver in desire as his new sister started to take his cock head into her mouth. </p><p>That image alone would make most men cum as soon as my tongue touched his slit, it was an explosion of perfection in my mouth, as soon as his pre touched my tongue I knew I would be addicted, lost in the passion I shoved his cock right into my mouth forcing as much of it in as l could, to my shame I barely got half of it, I needed to control this boy if I want to mold him, so I started to throat fuck  myself as hard as I could taking more and more of this boys cock into my body. </p><p> </p><p>I could that sweet boy moan as I sucked off his cock, I was trying to milk his boy for all of that cum that his large balls, I caressed my hand down his thigh as it made its way to those fat nuts, my hand massaged the baby batter tanks that his nuts were, I could feel them churn as they made more fun for me to have, “ahhhhhh Nicole it feels weird” I could feel his nuts ascend as they prepared to empty themselves into my throat, I needed that cum to the point I thrusted  his whole cock into my throat using my weight to push it past any barriers that my body put up, I felt his cock expand as that cum surged towards my throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Nicole something’s happeningggggggg” as if by instinct my boys arms reached my head and pushed it down onto his cock more, my pussy nearly exploded at this nearly making me orgasm but as his cum was pumped into my stomach I could feel my pussy dampen more to the point it was dripping with need. </p><p> </p><p>I felt his cum being pumped into me causing my stomach to inflate as my stomach was pushed towards its limits, I could be happier as my belly got bigger with his cum, he must have lost his mind while he cummed as his arms went limp , this allowed me to pull up to the point where his head was the only being held by my lips, as he filled up my mouth with his thick cum I moaned tasting what I presume  heaven would taste like. </p><p> </p><p>As he slowed down I pumped his cum while sucking hard, I wanted to make sure I got all of that sweet ultra thick baby batter into my mouth, I got the last of the load but my mouth was overloaded with his cum, this caused my taste buds to be overwhelmed with the flavour to the point my hands rushed to my clit to relieve my poor pussy with all the pressure it was feeling, it time two rubs and I cummed hard as my eyes rolled back into my head causing me to swallow what cum was in my mouth. </p><p> </p><p>I collapsed onto the bed right next to the butch breaker that caused me so much pleasure before it even entered me, my body was shaking from the sheer pleasure as I tried to control my breathing, I didn’t want it to stop here, I needed that monster inside me today or I would go crazy, even with a mind numbing orgasm bigger then anything before couldn’t  stop my desire. </p><p> </p><p>After a minute of heavy breathing I crawled to his towering cock , I was awed by the fact it was still hard, even his balls looked the same or even bigger as they more of that addicting baby batter, I could feel my womb bed for it, this boy has made dependent to my very core on his cum and he doesn’t even know it. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel my body submitting to him as my heart opened up to his boy, “I love you my Stevie” I could see a absent minded smile come onto his face, my lips approached him, I couldn’t hold back anymore I take that sweet little boys face and kissed him like my life depended on it , I felt his hands creep up my body as if to encourage me to kiss him deeper, almost as if we were trying to claim each other. </p><p> </p><p>As we separated from the kiss I smiled at this sweet little boy that stole my heart and is now taking my body and soon my soul for his love and pleasure, I kissed my way down his body until I was face to face with his beautiful  balls that almost seemed to demand my worship and love. </p><p> </p><p>I pressed my lips to his nuts, giving them a big wet kiss then I started to kiss my way up his shaft worshipping this shaft with all the love I could muster “mmmmhhh Nicole wha….. what are you doing" I stopped kissing to look him right into his eyes with a predators smile on my face “I’m going to make you a man Steven” </p><p> </p><p> I mustered all the energy I could as I got up and positioned myself with my tits near his face and my pussy lined up this cock “ what do you say Steven, do you want to become a man and make me your women” I smiled at him as he tired to come up with a response “I……..I do Nicole, please make me a man" he almost screamed the last part, I knew I had him where I wanted him to be “I love you Steven" I smiled a him “I love you ahhhhhh" I plunged his cock right into my pussy before he could finish. </p><p> </p><p>“ohhhhhh yesssss" I felt his cock push right into the entrance of my womb, I looked down to see Steven glassy eyed as his brain tries to understand what happened, I look down to where our pelvises should be meet long but to my shock and desire , there was at least 3 inches left to penetrate me. </p><p> </p><p>I nearly lost myself to the idea of this boy ruining me completely, I raised my pussy up getting ready to plunge the rest of this monster into me, I saw Stevens eyes start to focus a little, “Nicoooooooole" was the sound he made when I pushed the rest of his cock straight  into my womb, fireworks went off in my head “fucckkkkkkk yesss" the feeling of his cock head powering right into the back of my womb caused me to cum so hard. </p><p> </p><p>My whole body felt like my clit, so sensitive that a mere finger could set me off, that’s when I felt Stevens hand touch my hips, that was enough to cause a mini orgasm to happen, as the after shocks ran though my body, I looked down at Steven and what I saw was pure lust erupting from his eyes, I broke the boy and now he was a man who wanted to fuck. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed me onto my back making me shriek as he did, “I want more" his was came out like a rumble, this only made me wetter as he slowly began to thrust into me, slowly at first but he started to get harder and faster as I encouraged him to fuck me “that’s it big boy fuck my pussy, ohhhh fuck yes, fuck me as hard as you want” he was thrusting into me like a wild animal and I admit I was nothing but his little bitch at this point. </p><p> </p><p>I was in heaven and I wanted more of this monster, he just kept thrusting into me with all the power he could muster, his cock was pounding right into my womb causing me to have mini orgasms every time it happened, this went on for at least 4 minutes, I nearly lost my mind with the pleasure forcing through my veins until it happened, I felt his cock expand and I knew that it meant that thick cum was going straight into my womb, I knew that his baby batter would get every one of my eggs. </p><p> </p><p>I knew this but didn’t stop him, I didn’t even humor the idea as I felt his cum surge towards my womb , I heard Steven grunt like a animal as I felt it hit my womb, the pure bliss of being filled with his cum caused the biggest orgasm I have even had combined, my brain was immediately overwhelmed by the pleasure that was assaulting my very soul by this point “FUCK YESSSSS, FILL ME YOU MONSTER" I screamed out as my brain started to collapse. </p><p> </p><p>By the time I regained some of my senses I looked down and saw the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, Steven laying on my now really inflated stomach  I looked like I was at least 5 months pregnant, I could tell he was starting to sleep but I felt his cock was still hard and inside me. </p><p> </p><p>I flipped him onto his back, I made sure he was still in me, he woke at this “sorry to ask you sweety but I can feel your not done yet and I’m not 100% finished either” I could see the panic in his eyes as I spoke “ppppplease don’t Nicole” “sorry big boy but we aren’t stopping until I’m satisfied” I smirked at the boy as I started to pump that cock of his as I kissed him hard “don’t worry sweety, I will make you feel so good". </p><p> </p><p>I could see the pleasure course through his body as I thrusted harder and harder as I kissed him again and again, I wanted him to erase the last bit of love I felt for his brother so I made out with him as we fucked, this went on for at least 4 hours as pleasure bombarded us over and over again getting rifpd of any feelings of guilt and replacing it with love and desire. </p><p> </p><p>We finished together while we embraced are love together, “your still so hard after so many hours of sex" even with him being out of it from pleasure I could see his smile “only because I love you Nikki” my heart fluttered when he spoke to me, there was no doubt that my heart was his at this moment, I kissed him hard after he spoke and as I broke it off “oh God I love you too stevie". </p><p> </p><p>I needed more loving from my new stud, I knew he wasn’t done yet to my surprise “my god Stevie, you still so hard, ohhhh fuck just one more pleaseee" I saw him smile as I started to lift myself up and got ready to pound right onto his cock when the asshole came back. </p><p> </p><p>“hey honey, I’m home” this shocked me and Steven as we were so engrossed in fucking that we forgot he even existed, I hurried out of bed and put on a bath robe, I signaled Stevie to hide under the covers which by sheer luck he made it under just before my ‘husband’ came in, I went off the bed and towards him “how was your day" I asked trying to be the loving wife he thinks I am. </p><p> </p><p>“not bad the usual crap" he sniffs the air “what’s that smell, and why are you sweaty and not even clothed for God sake, what would Steven think if he saw this" I felt pure disgust  at the pig of a man in front of me but I knew I had to keep him around even if it’s just to pay for the bills. </p><p> </p><p>“I was doing some exercises while Steven is napping in his room, I was about to shower when you came in” I could feel Stevie’s cum drip down my legs as I spoke, I thank God for me wearing the bath robe  “good you need to stay in shape, I’m going to get a drink do you want one sweetie" “no thanks" I could see it in his eyes that he was questioning me, I didn’t feel like calling him a pet name after the doucheness  he just spoke . </p><p> </p><p>As he turned and left the room I whispered “no drink could compare to you brothers thick delicious cum so why would l want anything but it” I went over to Stevie “I want a quick load of cum ok sweety, before your brother ruins it again” he smiled as he threw off the blankets giving me a view of his still throbbing cock , still as hard as steel “my god you’re a sex machine Stevie and I want every bit of you” I kneeled in front of his cock and began to wet his cock with my tongue and once I got to his head, I deep throated  the monster all the way down to his pelvis as my hands massaged and coerced his cum from his balls. </p><p> </p><p>I craved that thick jelly like cum, I knew from this point on I would be doing this a lot and I didn’t care one bit that my ‘husband' was down stairs, I needed his cum to quench my thirst and nothing was going to stop me from getting it. </p><p> </p><p>I deep throated him hard and fast, he unloaded a big load of cum right into my stomach filling it to the brim I zoned out as I felt his cum inflating my stomach to its limits, I was in heaven all over again as I slowly took out his cock, I was in awe at the sight of his large throbbing cock “i cannot believe your still so hard, your so perfect, your like a sex god and I want you so much” </p><p> </p><p>He gave me a sweet smile “same I want you so much Nikki”, that’s when we heard him come up the stairs, I gave him a devilish smile “i got an idea my love” I ran to my draw and got a lose dress out and on and got a pair of sissors and cut a hole into the dress and saw the look of Stevies face, it was a mixture of desire and bewilderment, as my husband got closer I moved into position and sat right onto his lap as his cock penetrated me right into my womb. </p><p> </p><p>I held in my moan as Blake walked into the room, it was so hot knowing I was fucking his own borther right in front of him, as he came up to talk I started to pump his cock with slow movements, just enough to drive me insane. </p><p> </p><p>I was thrusting hard into Stevie as Blake started to drone on and on about his day, I couldn’t care less at this point as I felt Stevie’s cock hit my womb over and over again, I was biting my lips holding in my moans. </p><p> </p><p>After at least 5 mini orgasms, Blake took my attention for at least a few seconds I could be bothered to give him at this point “then boss pulled me into his office and told me I have to go on a flight later today for a meeting, sadly it means I will have to go for a couple of days” as if he was waiting for me to reply he looked at me. </p><p> </p><p>I tried to compose myself but it was a little hard with the constant orgasms that his brother was giving me over and over again “thats.......thats alright, I will take of everything ok” I nearly moaned by the end of that, he smiled at me and approached to kiss me, I almost pushed him away as his lips touched mine, after he kissed me, he went to leave the room “i’m going to chill for a bit on the couch, try to relax ok sweety” I smiled back at him as I used the last of my restrant to reply to him “ok, have fun” he gave me a curious look but left the room. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as I heard him go down the stairs, I put all of my strength into finishing this near tortourus slow sex we were having, “ohhh fuck me stevie pleaseeeees”, the sex god below me grabbed my hips and started to truly fuck me hard, he knew he had me for life and didn’t hold back for a second “yes my love fuck me”. </p><p> </p><p>He fucked me so good, pumping me hard and fast like nothing else in the world existed and if I’m being honest I didn’t want him to ever stop, his perfect cock was taking over my very soul, “NIkki I cannot hold it, I'm cummminggggg” I felt that molten cum fill up what little space was left in my womb, my whole body was blasted with pleasure and my brain stopped working as my orgasm blasted what little of my mind had survived. </p><p> </p><p>I collasped onto Stevie as we tried to control each others breathing as we came down from our pleasure, he held me close giving me the feeling of warmth and love as he spoke “i love you Nikki” I smiled with all of the love I could muster “i love you too Stevie”, we laid on the bed for as long as we could not wanting this moment to end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hoped you enjoyed the story</p><p>feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>